noli_me_tangerefandomcom-20200213-history
Padre Damaso
Padre Damaso was the former town curate of San Diego and the real father of Maria Clara. Opposing his daughter's marriage to Crisostomo Ibarra, the man made efforts to drive the two apart for Maria Clara's sake. History Early History Padre Damaso became a Franciscan priest in the Philippines sometime in 1858, serving for three years at a small town. As he left, and the natives gave tribute to him as a goodbye, he learned that the natives had given an even bigger tribute to his successor when he left despite serving a shorter time there.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 1 As part of his reassignment, Damaso became town curate of San Diego. While there, he became close friends with Capitan Tiago and Don Rafael.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 6 He also became the confessor of Capitan Tiago's wife, Doña Pia Alba.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 1 Padre Damaso later raped her, causing her to become pregnant and exchanging letters with her during her pregnancy. Doña Pia later birthed a girl, Maria Clara, although dying in childbirth. As the girl was assumed to be Capitan Tiago's daughter, Padre Damaso instead watched over her as her godfather.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 60 When Capitan Tiago betrothed Maria Clara to her childhood friend Crisostomo Ibarra, the son of Don Rafael,Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 6 Padre Damaso silently objected to the decision, wanting a better life for Maria Clara through marrying a Spaniard.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 62 After Don Rafael's death in prison and his subsequent burial in the parish cemetery, Padre Damaso ordered a gravedigger to transfer his body to the Chinese cemetery.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 12 With the corpse having gone missing and the governor-general finding out, Padre Damaso, as punishment, was reassigned to another parish.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 1 He also, at one point, was attacked by the man Elias, reporting the matter to the authorities.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 24 For Maria Clara During the party Capitan Tiago hosted for Ibarra's return,Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 1 Padre Damaso ignored the young man's greeting and denied ever having been friends with Don Rafael.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 2 During the dinner, Padre Damaso further belittled Ibarra's studies abroad, causing him to leave.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 3 Later on, Padre Damaso visited Capitan Tiago and angrily objected to Maria Clara and Ibarra's marriage, to which Capitan Tiago reluctantly agreed.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 9 On the day of the town fiesta, he gave a sermon, making vague swipes at Ibarra.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 31 During the celebratory dinner for Ibarra's school, Padre Damaso insulted Don Rafael's memory, causing Ibarra to almost kill him if not for Maria Clara's intervention. He then excommunicated Ibarra as a result.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 34 Capitan Tiago later agreed to betroth Maria Clara to Alfonso Linares, Padre Damaso's relative.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 36 Following Ibarra's supposed death, Padre Damaso visited Maria Clara, shocked as she begged to enter the nunnery in order to forget Ibarra.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 62 Sometime after, Padre Damaso was assigned to a distant town, although he was found dead in his office the following day.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 64 Personality and Traits Padre Damaso was a brash and arrogant individual. Due to the power afforded to him for being a friar, he acted superior to others and was opposed to natives receiving education abroad. This arrogance also came with rudeness, with the man speaking rather roughly, even going so far as to insult the natives of the Philippines at the party of Capitan Tiago, a native himself. Despite all this, he did possess a softer side for his daughter, seeing fit to break apart her marriage to Ibarra in order to ensure a better life for her. Character Connections Trivia References }} Category:Characters